


Film Night

by silverwing33



Series: venom [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Comics, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Rambo - Freeform, Top Gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Film night with Venom and Jess





	Film Night

Corporal Hicks: [sticks shotgun right inside an alien’s mouth] Eat this!

“Jessssss! We don't like this movieeeeee”

BOOM!

“Errrmmmm…lets put on a different one shall we?”

Jess gets up on the sofa and takes the Aliens disc out of the DVD player. Maybe that film wasn't the best choice, but she had tried to warn him. But oh no! it was all ‘but jessss they're aliens! I wanna watch iiiit!’ and 'pleeeeeeeeeeeease!’ the latter lasting all the way from one end of the supermarket to the next without stopping.

Fine. She thought, let him find out for himself.

And there. She was right!

“Hmmmm…lets see…..how about….THIS ONE!!” She whipped round showing the DVD box with triumph!

“top gun” came him solemn reply, looking weary and unimpressed.

“no. TOP GUN!!!” She replied with a big cheery grin, dancing about.

Venom hid under the sofa groaning. It wasn't that it was a bad movie, but that Jess had a bad habit of watching it A LOT. a lot, a lot in fact. To be perfectly honest, he was very sick of it. If he heard the tune to Danger Zone one more time….

“Rambo?” she moved the cushion slightly and asked gently.

“RAMBO!!” Venom jumped out the corner of the sofa and started bouncing up and down, scattering cushions everywhere. “WHOOOO!!!” he hollered.


End file.
